Someone to Call Your Own
by Xionamine
Summary: During the trip to Topeka 32 and finding Bacchus instead of offering them nothing to aide them he wine god offers his son to join them, and Percy thinks he just had his first bromance. Percy/OC , Jason/Leo Yaoi M/M Lemon


Someone to Call your Own

Yaoi

M/M

Percy/OC

Jason/Leo

**Disclaimer:** Do not own PJATO . I am not making $ from writing this. I do not own the characters. I claim the plot and my OC for Percy.

**Summary:** During the trip to Topeka 32 and finding Bacchus instead of offering them nothing to aide them he wine god offers his son to join them, and Percy thinks he just had his first bromance.

# # # # #

After Bacchus had opened up his Diet Pepsi he scanned the group "Maybe I will give you something to aide you" he said looking over his shoulder and whistled "Hey boy c'mere".

Expecting to see some weird nymph or something of that category Percy rolled his eyes not expecting it to be much and was rather suprised that what Mr B whistled for came into view.

A boy with light brown hair and deep colored eyes almost like wine walked out from the wheat that was behind the god wearing a purple T-shirt , blue jeans and a staff strapped to his back stood next to him.

The son of the sea gods mouth dropped open in suprise along with Piper and Jason.

" This is my son...uh" Bacchus snapped his fingers thinking and the boy sighed.

"Bailey"

"Oh! Right...anyway here you go" said the wine god placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder and pushed him forward.

"Um..." the daughter of Aphrodite was quite confused since she was expecting a silver goblet not a boy.

"What no thank you?" huffed Bacchus and he mumbled about them being ungreatful.

"Father..." Bailey sighed shaking his head.

" Thank you" said Jason eyeing the brunette with a smile making said brunette shy away at the sudden attention.

"Anyway! , I must be going ta ta" with that said Bacchus left without another word.

"Sooo..." said Piper interrupting the son of Jupiter eyeing Bailey like a piece of candy making the blond look at her "Not a silver goblet, but the more help the merrier. We should go back to the Argo II".

Jason nodded and helped Piper onto his horse.

" Uh guess that means you're riding with me" said Percy holding out his hand to the brunette who took it and let himself be pulled onto Blackjack.

They made their way back to the Argo II and down below a voice awoke with a startled snort "Oh...did I miss them? Ah crabapples!" the voice continued to spit and curse too bad she hadn't woken sooner now her plan would have to wait for another time.

# # Argo II # #

Leo walked around Bailey in complete awe at the weapon strapped to his back.

"Is that hand crafted? Can I touch it?" asked the latino.

The brunette laughed and handed the staff out to Leo who took it excitedly.

The latino smiled ear to ear as examined the staff with an expert eye "Such beautiful craftsman ship. Y'know for it being made of wood" coughed the son of Hephaestus handing the staff back to its owner.

"It was crafted by Ceres and wood nymphs" explained Bailey putting it back onto the sheath on his back.

"Really?" said Percy in bewilderment.

Bailey nodded "It was a gift to Bacchus from Ceres, but he gave it to me since he is so fond of that pinecone on a stick".

" Oh! We should introduce you to the rest of the crew" Piper piped in taking the brunette by the arm she lead him into the meeting room of the Argo II.

"Frank, Hazel and Annabeth this is..." the daughter was interrupted by the son of Mars who stood up from his seat surprised to see the son of Bacchus "Bailey!" he exclaimed happily and ran over to hug the brunette who hugged him back.

"So how do you know Bailey?" asked Jason arching a brow and looking at Frank with suspicion.

Frank blushed and let go of the brunette "Oh...long story" he muttered and sat back down next to the daughter of Pluto who giggled grinning at her boyfriend.

After the group introductions everyone sat down to eat together.

"So what can you do?" Percy asked Bailey taking a sip of his drink.

Bailey looked up from staring at his plate of grapes "Oh...well I can summon vines and control some plants" he bit his lip in thought "I really haven't discovered any more powers".

" Once this is all over you should come to Camp Jupiter" Jason smiled "There we will awaken those hidden powers" he assured the son of Bacchus.

"Thanks, I will take that into consideration" said Bailey sipping his drink then made a face.

"Something wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"I forgot that sometimes my goblet fills up with wine" he replied sitting his cup down the son of Bacchus scanned over the faces staring at him and blushed "Why is everyone gawking at me?" he asked.

"Well...it is just that your dad looks so 'ugh' and you're so 'wow'" said Piper with a giggle.

"Ah...is that all?" Bailey sighed and shifted in his chair.

Everyone laughed , "Plus you are the first son of Bacchus we have met" commented Hazel.

Leo cleared his throat " So sleeping arrangements?"

"He can bunk with me" Percy offered.

"I don't mind " accepted Bailey .

"Don't get any dirty ideas seaweed brain" teased the daughter of Athena.

The son of Bacchus blushed.

"Annabeth!" the son od Poseidon exclaimed blushing ear to ear.

The daughter of Athena giggled nudging Piper with her elbow.

"Well, let's get to bed" yawned the son of Jupiter looking at Leo who nodded.

"I'll bring a inflatable bed to your cabin later" the son of Hephestus informed the two as he and Jason left the room followed by Frank , Hazel , Piper and Annabeth leaving Percy alone with Bailey.

" Uh huh sooo..." the son of Poseidon looked at his new bunk mate curiously "How do you know Frank?" he asked.

The wine colored eyed teen fidgeted.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me" Percy assured him.

"We stuck up for each other in school. Always had each others backs...we got to where we really liked each other, but we never dated" explained the son of Bacchus his wine colored eyes darkened.

"Sooo...are you um" the sea green eyed teen questioned as he watched Bailey blush and chuckled as the son of Bacchus shook his head 'no' in a unsure way.

The two sat in silence until the son of Poseidon sat up and stretched "Let's get some sleep. Do you have pajamas?".

" Uh yeah" said Bailey patting his side messenger bag.

"Okay let's go to my cabin so you can get changed" said Percy as led the way.

Letting the wine colored eyed teen inside his room he shut the door and waited outside while he dressed.

As he did Leo and Jason made their way down the hall with the son of Jupiter carrying a box.

"Here is the bed until I can make Bailey a room" said the latino and Jason handed over the box to the son of Poseidon.

"Thank you" said Percy looking at the metal box curiously.

The door to his room opened and the son of Bacchus stood in the doorway in just a pair of shorts and a t-shirt "I'm finished".

"Oh!, okay um...here" said the sea green eyed teen handing the box over to Bailey who eyed it and tossed it onto the floor pressing the button and a twin bed formed in the floor frame, boxspring and mattress all.

"Impressive" Percy and the wine colored eyed teen said in union.

Shutting the door the son of Poseidon kicked off his shoes and put his things away and plopped down onto his bed.

Bailey laid on his stariing at the male across from him as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

# # # # #

A/N: First chappy tis done. I haven't wrote a stroy of PJATO since I had one on another site of so long ago. Anyway, enjoy. I will update Not so Quest for Power and a Heat to Remember soon, and yes I did delete some stories to get them out of the way since I was overwhelmed with keeping up with them. Comment and Review.


End file.
